


Flu shot

by SigneHansen



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, I should mention it's just regular vomit, Oh god, Then, ahem, it does mention vomit a couple of times, no other use of vomit, so if you're too grossed out by that, that might tick you off, what am I saying right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigneHansen/pseuds/SigneHansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy gets sick and Danny takes care of her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu shot

**Author's Note:**

> I've just given up. My love for Mindy/Danny surpasses that of everything else.  
> This was written at work.  
> At this rate, I'll probably get fired.... It's almost worth it ;)  
> But for real though, I read another fic where Mindy was sick, and Danny had to take care of her and it broke my heart into tiny little bite-sized pieces... Or something.  
> So enjoy!  
> (Hasn't been beta'ed!)

”Oh god Danny!”

”Mindy, relax! It’ll hurt less if you relax.”

“Come on, just do it!”

“Just… Would you lie still?”

“It’s easy for you to say, you don’t have to endure the pain!”

“It’s just a tiny prick, Min. You’ll survive.”

“Oh god, this is the actual worst.”

Mindy was in Danny’s office, lying on his couch. He was crouched over her, holding a syringe.

“It’s just a tiny little injection, Mindy. Everyone else has already gotten it. You need to stop being such a baby.”

“But I hate needles, Danny!”

“Just… Think of it as a… No, I have nothing. Isn’t there a movie with someone getting an injection?”

“No one wants to watch that. Just. Okay. I’m ready. Do it.” She closed her eyes tight and let out a tiny, drawn-out shrill sound. Danny quickly finished the injection, and put a little dab of wool over the tiny hole.

“See? Was that so hard?”

She looked at him with anger in her eyes, and Danny couldn’t help but laugh. “You’ll be fine, Min.”

 

Two days later, she gets the flu.

And isn’t that just fantastic! She spends most of her morning puking, crying and feeling bad for herself. What exactly is the point of getting a flu shot, if you still get the flu?!

She ask Danny that exact question when she calls him.

“You got the flu? Are you okay?”

“No, I’m not. I haven’t left the bathroom all morning and it’s all your fault.” She finishes her statement by dry-retching above her toilet.

“My fault?! How is it my fault? You know what, I don’t want to know. Stay where you are, I’m coming over.”

Before Mindy can respond, he’s hung up the phone, and she’s once again left alone on her bathroom floor.

“I’m never getting another flu shot, I swear to god” she says to herself and collapses on the bathroom mat.

Twenty minutes later she hears a muffled voice, calling her name.

“In here.”

“Mindy, jesus Christ. You need to lock your door! Everyone can get into your apartment!”

“Yeah, yeah I know, now help me up please.” She held up a hand, and Danny got down next to her on the mat, pulling her to him. “Are you okay? Any headache? Sore throat?”

“Nope, just the vomiting. Which is bad enough!”

“And you’re sure it’s not just some food poisoning?”

“First of all, there is nothing ‘just’ about food poisoning. It is the work of the devil. And second of all, I… Okay, I had some shady-looking pizza last night, but it’s definitely the flu.”

“Right, okay. Whatever you say, Miss Lahiri.” He lifted her to her feet, and half-carried, half-supported her to her bedroom. When he lowered her onto the bed, she grabbed onto his hand, and pulled him with her.

“I’m cold, Danny” she pouted, and it took everything he had, not to just gather her up in his arms, and hold her close. “You’ll be fine. Just stay put, and I’ll get you some water and… stuff?”

“Stuff? Very eloquent! Also, where am I supposed to go, Danny? I’m practically dead over here.”

Danny rolled his eyes, and went to her kitchen to find some water and maybe some tea or something. Yeah, so he was a doctor, but he was bad at dealing with sick friends… Who he kind of recently realized he was in love with. It was all very confusing.

When he got back into her room, she was out like a light. He put the water on the table next to the bed, and pulled the covers closer around her. Before he could stop himself, he lowered his face, and kissed her gently on the forehead. She stirred under him, so he quickly slid out of the room, cursing himself.

 

A couple of hours later, Mindy walked out of her room and fell down on the couch next to Danny.

“Hey, you feeling better?” he asked, reaching out to feel her forehead. No fever.

“Yeah.” She seemed preoccupied, and Danny suddenly realized his hand was still on her forehead.

“Uhm, oh. That’s good! I could order us some food?” She nodded and reached for the blanket, pulling it around her shoulders.

He looked at her, and he was overcome by how freakishly beautiful she looked like this. All sleep-rumpled and adorable. Oh god. She had spent all morning puking, and he still found her attractive. Shit.

“What?”

“You look adorable.” He smiled at her, and reached for his phone. “Pizza?”

Mindy groaned and hid her head in her hands. “Oh god no, don’t even start.”

“So not the flu, huh?”

She gave him the stink eye, but then started smiling.

“So, I’m adorable, huh?”

He gave a small cough and tried to ignore the flush he could feel creeping up his neck. Then he picked up the phone. Chinese. That would probably be a safe choice… Or maybe he was just craving dumplings – no one would ever know.

When he’d ordered, he leaned back against the pillows. Mindy shuffled closer to him, and he couldn’t stop himself this time. He drew her closer, and let her burrow herself under his arm.

They sat like that for a while, Mindy’s breathing becoming heavier, as she was falling asleep again.

“Hey, Min?”

“I know, I look adorable. You told me. Do you have some weird sick-women fetish?” He could hear the smirk behind her words.

“You always do”

“Always do what?”

“Always look adorable.”

“So… Not a sick-woman fetish, then?” He could feel her breath against his neck now.

“Nope. I think it may be more of a Mindy-fetish, to be honest.”

Mindy was quiet for such a long time, that Danny began regretting his words. “I mean, it’s not… You don’t have to. I just… I wanted to tell you, I guess?” His rant was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

“Food is here” Mindy whispered, and Danny went up to grab it. When he got back to the couch, she was gone.

“Mindy?”

“Just a second!”

“Are you feeling sick again? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just… Start eating or something!”

He sat down and stared at the food containers in front of him. He shouldn’t have said anything. She was freaking out, and frankly so was he. He grabbed the nearest of the take-out boxes and started eating, not even really noticing what he was actually putting in his mouth.

Oh god.

Of all the times he’d been close to telling her what he felt, this may not have been the worst. But it was still a pretty horrible one. What if she brushed him off? Threw him out.

Had he ruined their friendship?

He could always try to play it off as a joke, but they’d both know it wasn’t a joke and that would maybe just make everything worse.

He put down the box again, and started pacing the room. Looking slightly crazy.

“What are you doing?” Mindy was standing by the bathroom door, smirking at him.

“I… You… Where did you go?”

“I literally spent all morning throwing up, so forgive a girl for wanting to brush her teeth.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Besides. It’s pretty gross kissing someone who tastes of puke.”

“What?”

“You’re an idiot, Danny. But it’s not like anyone is that surprised. Well, okay. I’m a little surprised I still like you so much.” He was grinning goofily at her now, still not really registering what she was saying.

“Stop looking at me like that.” She scooted closer to him, and he grabbed for her desperately, pulling her close.

“You’re not freaking out?” he asked with a  small voice.

“Nope. But I can see you are.” She smiled.

“I thought you were freaking out.”

“We established that.”

“Mindy, I…”

But he didn’t get to finish, because she was kissing him, and he was holding on for dear life.

Kissing Mindy was a lot like he’d thought it would be. Both gentle and desperate at the same time. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of that feeling, if was completely honest with himself.

A moment later, she drew back with a smile. “Look, I want to do that again. A lot. Like all the time. But I am really really hungry.”

He quickly pecked her lips, and led her to the couch. “Fine with me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always: Stalk me here  
> http://aconstipatedmeerkat.tumblr.com


End file.
